


(Not So) Fond Memories

by al_fairy_lights



Series: Unicia [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Transphobia, i'll get back to you on that when i get my diagnosis, me??projecting onto patton??never :), mentions of transphobia, possible adhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fairy_lights/pseuds/al_fairy_lights
Summary: The night had started out well, and then it went...Hm. Bad isn't the right word. But definitely different.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Unicia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027330
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	(Not So) Fond Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go. This started out cutesy and turned into me projecting onto Patton and venting a bit. I don't feel remotely sorry because it ultimately fits. But I apologize if this reads more rushed than the rest of the series.  
> Hope you like it!

Patton felt like he was floating, a bit. It was the end of the workday, and he and Corbin were just finishing cleaning the shop. Corbin was flipping the chairs over the tables, and Patton was sweeping the floors…Kind of. Oh, sure, he had a broom and he was doing the motions, but his mind was elsewhere entirely, specifically on bright red hair and glittery skin and soft lips all over him –

“You planning on moving on from that spot, Patton?”

“Oh – huh?”

“You’ve been sweeping that spot for ten minutes, Pat, I think it’s pretty clean by now.”

“Oh!” Patton exclaimed, his face warm and surely red, as he let out an embarrassed laugh. “Oh, you’re right, I guess I’m a little distracted!”

“I have an idea of why that is.”

Patton felt his face get warmer, and giggled happily as he thought about his two partners. “Oh, what can I say, they sweep me off my feet!”

Corbin just rolled his eyes and took off his nametag. “Well, you have your fun sweeping the floor and I’ll go home, gotta make Brandi some food or he’s going to throw a fit.”

“Tell Brandi I love him!” Patton said as Corbin went out of the back door, getting a “Will do” as an answer.

He decided that the floors were clean enough and set the broom on its place, turned off the lights and locked the back door before proceeding to go up to his apartment. He had a date to get ready for!

He knocked on the door to Logan and Roman’s apartment. Nine months he’s been with Logan, and three with Roman, and he still felt as warm and fuzzy every time he knocked on the door. He didn’t know how long he would have this fuzzy feeling for, and he simultaneously wanted it to last forever and hurry up to give way for the familiarity he saw when Logan and Roman interacted. He sometimes wondered if it ever would. After all, it would be a bit unfair of him to expect to mean as much to them after entering the relationship late…

He shook those thoughts from his head. Roman and Logan loved him, thank you very much. Just because he was a new addition, doesn’t mean they loved him less.

He smiled widely as Roman opened the door, swooping him in for a bone-crushing hug that made Patton feel like his insides were filled with cotton candy. He giggled as Roman lead him inside and closed the door before peppering his face with little kisses that turned Patton into a giggly box, until Roman finally planted a kiss on his lips that lasted for a good long time before Patton had to pull away.

He felt a little bit lightheaded. Listen, he liked taking the lead of kisses, and he had more than enjoyed making his partners melt during their firsts, but when they kissed him with so much enthusiasm (and inhuman lung capacity), he allowed himself to feel a little faint and weak in the knees.

Roman just touched their foreheads together and took to looking into Patton’s eyes with those _unfairly_ beautiful brown eyes, his gaze soft and loving and _boy oh boy_ did Patton feel like he was going to melt into a little pleased goo at the bottom of his feet.

His eyes then flickered over to the side, and Patton followed them, landing on Logan, who was wearing a black, knee length skirt and a dark blue button up under it, the glittery freckles on his dark skin looking like stars on a cloudless night. Logan, who was looking at him with soft eyes and a soft smile that had _just_ this little bit of playfulness.

“My turn?” They said, and really, what could Patton do besides rushing to them and just – grabbing their face for a kiss?

Logan hummed against his lips, and Patton lifted himself on his tippy toes to better reach them, feeling them laugh into the kiss.

He broke off the kiss to say with a fake pout “Meanie.”

Logan kissed him on the cheek, making him giggle through his pout, before they said, “They/them today. It is nature that was a meanie to you, dear.”

Patton let out a fake offended gasp, before running off to Roman and hugging him, saying “No more kisses for Logan, only Ro will get kisses now!”

“Yes! I finally have monopoly of my tiny love!” Roman said, grabbing his face with both hands and starting another round of face kissing.

“Nooooo…” Patton whined (fake, of course, there were only a handful of things Patton liked more than Roman’s kisses).

This went on for a few more moments before Logan cleared their throat and they broke off, Patton’s face red all over and Roman’s smile blinding.

“Well,” Logan started, their voice too amused to sell the reprimanding tone they were trying. “Are we going to eat our dinner after all?”

“Ooh, yes, food!” Patton said, separating himself from Roman and taking the time to finally look at him.

Roman was wearing a nice pair of white jeans and a deep red dress shirt that had golden swirling embroidery on the hem, the edge of the short sleeves and the collar. His long curly red hair was simply combed to the side, and Patton could see now that he was wearing some sort of red tinted lip-gloss (which was either very powerful or enchanted, since Patton couldn’t feel any of it on his face). As always, Roman was looking every positive adjective you could find, so of course, Patton couldn’t think of a single word to describe him.

Logan led him to the dining table as Roman went to grab the food, and he felt particularly soppy when they lighted three white candles in the middle of the table. Roman then brought pots to the table, one he could see was filled with rice, the other with some kind of stew, and then he went back to the kitchen and brought a bowl filled with potato salad, a pot filled with what seemed like a vegetable soup, and Logan, who had also gone to the kitchen at some point, brought back a delicious smelling pie and a loaf of garlic bread.

“So we have rice, pork stew with potatoes, carrots, celery and mushrooms, potato salad, vegetable soup and bread, and blueberry pie to eat after!” Roman listed.

“We also have cherry wine if you’d like to drink. We do intend to.” Logan says, and after Patton nods, they go to retrieve the bottle and the wine glasses and Roman sits down on the chair by Patton’s side.

“How was your day at the shop, love?” He asks, grabbing Patton’s hand and interlacing their fingers.

“Oh, it was normal, nothing special happened, but I think Sloane has a crush on Corbin.” Roman snorted out a laugh, accepting the wine glass Logan had brought over.

“Sloane? Isn’t he the…” They thought it over, probably trying to remember something Patton had said about him. “You called him giggle milkshake, didn’t you?”

Patton giggled himself. “Yeah, that’s him! He’s a sweetie, and Corbin is a lot more down to earth than him, so I wonder if it’s going to happen. But tell me about your day! How’s Elliot?”

Roman smiled fondly. “Oh, they’re doing great, they finished a tattoo today, just some red mushrooms, but you had to see how proud they were, it was frankly adorable.”

After Logan served the wine and they got the food, the conversation went in various directions, from the flowers that were supposed to come in some weeks, with the start of autumn, to the fact that they wanted to go apple picking so Patton could bake apple pastries for the harvest festival, to the new play Roman’s theatre company was putting on during the last day of the festival. At some point, the conversation had turned to the festivals Logan used to celebrate when they and their parents lived with their grandmothers, their smile wistful and their eyes soft.

“I think my favorite one was the Festival of Stars. Everyone would gather up in the town center and stargaze while drinking honey and eating pomegranate pie. Father would take me to the best spot to stargaze because he knew how much I love the stars.”

“He sounds like a great dad.” Is all Patton can say. He doesn’t have a lot of experience with dads, but he doesn’t say that.

“He is. He and mother couldn’t have been better parents. They always made sure to learn what I needed and accommodate me.”

“That’s good!” Patton said, acutely aware of how strained his voice sounded, but refusing to let his bad memories ruin date night. “I’m glad you had that.”

Logan seems to pick up on it, and smiles kindly at him as they hold his hand over the table. They don’t ask anything right now, and neither does Roman when he looks over, but he knows he can tell them.

He doesn’t. Not yet. But he knows he can.

“I am glad I had that, too.”

It’s later that night. They have all drunk a couple glasses of wine, and they’re all a bit tipsy, so it doesn’t surprise Patton that they’re talking about…Sad stuff.

“Dad wasn’t a good dad. At all.” Roman was saying, leaning on the side of the couch with Logan’s head on his lap, Patton sitting on the other end with their legs over his lap. “I’m pretty sure Remus and I were an accident, and he didn’t actually want children. Doesn’t help that he was already engaged to my stepmom when mom got pregnant, and then came in Remus and…Well, it was Valerie, at the time.” He sighed, taking one more swig of wine before continuing. “I feel truly sorry for my stepmom, you know, she was marrying for love and then had to take care of two kids dad had while cheating on her.”

He stayed silent for some moments before saying, “I figured out I wasn’t a girl when I was sixteen. The first person I told was Remus, and he helped me choose a name. We told dad then, I guess I hoped he would support me at least with that, but he just said ‘You’re as much of a man as your mother’. We tried a few more times before realizing he really wasn’t going to accept me, and then we ran away. We basically lived on a car and roadside motels for two years, doing odd jobs here and there. Remus was looking for spells to help me bind, that’s how he started making his potions, and then our mom found us and took us to live with her. She helped us set up the parlor here when were twenty six.”

They stayed silent for a few moments, before Patton finally got the courage to say, “My dad died when I was two, and then it was just me and my mom. She wasn’t…A bad mom, but she had a lot to deal with on her own that she…Didn’t deal with. I…I wasn’t very good with chores, because I didn’t know what I was supposed to do, you know? She sometimes had to tell me again and again that I needed to do something, because I kept forgetting, and then she would say she was tired of no one listening to her, but it wasn’t like I did it on purpose! I was just…Really forgetful, and I had trouble learning things. Except whenever I tried telling her that, she would say I’m lazy. I remember…” He let out a shaky breath. “I remember I once told her we should see the doctor to check on my memory issues, and she said ‘Your memory issue is that you don’t feel like thinking’. I just – “Oh, he was choking up, he was going to cry. “She refused to listen to me. It was like she didn’t think I could think for myself.”

That wasn’t all of it. That wasn’t even half of it. That was a cropped version of all the times she had made him feel like he was stupid and useless and never enough, but he couldn’t manage to actually put in words all of the things she said and did to him that had that effect.

He realized then that Logan had sat up and was holding his hand, caressing it as Roman sat on their side and reached towards Patton’s head to lay a comforting hand on his hair.

“You can tell us more when you’re not drunk.” Logan said, kissing his hand.

“I don’t know…” He hiccupped, and he realized then that he was already crying. “I don’t know if I know how to say it.”

“That’s fine, too.” Roman said. “We have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave a comment and a kudo if you do.  
> You can finde me on tumblr at al-pomegranate-seeds, if you want.


End file.
